


Faux semblant, faux amant

by Calimera



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Party, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Identity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Pre-Fantastic Beasts.Albus Dumbledore est invité à une réception de noël du Ministère de la Magie. Il y fait la rencontre de Percival Graves, du moins le croit-il...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Faux semblant, faux amant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et Fantastic Beasts ne m'appartiennent pas.**
> 
> **Ecrit pour Anders/Satanders, dans le cadre de mon échange de noël sur LiveJournal, inspiré de son thème "Baiser sous le gui".  
>  J'ai résisté à la tentation de mettre un titre typique des films de noël, du style "Le baiser de noël" mais j'avoue que trouver un titre fut difficile. Je suis ouverte aux suggestions, si vous avez une meilleure idée !**
> 
> **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**
> 
> **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

En y repensant, Albus Dumbledore songea qu’il aurait du le voir venir. Il était l’un des plus imminents professeurs de Poudlard, sa popularité auprès de ses élèves et de ses collègues n’était plus à refaire, et il avait eu l’occasion de s’illustrer à de maintes reprises, par le biais de son esprit ou de ses talents en matière magie, pour faire de lui un personnage connu et respecté au sein de la société magique. Il se surprit à regretter le privilège de rester dans l’ombre, discret, juste un sorcier comme un autre, lui qui, dans sa jeunesse, voulait tout faire pour briller dans la société, se démarquer, être admiré et respecté.

Ce qu’il voulait et ce qu’il regrettait ne changeaient rien. L’invitation était bel et bien là, et Dumbledore la reconnut immédiatement. Une belle enveloppe dorée ornée du cachet officiel du Ministère de la Magie, et une écriture ronde et élégante, le conviant à la réception annuelle de Noël du Ministère.

Le Ministère envoyait chaque année des invitations à ses employés et leurs familles ainsi qu’à des personnalités notables d’Angleterre, Dumbledore découvrit cependant avec surprise la liste de quelques invités notoires, ajoutée au courrier afin d’inciter ses correspondants à venir. Il reconnut les noms de quelques personnalités européennes, certaines avec qui le professeur avait pris l’habitude de correspondre et de débattre sur divers sujets, tant sur la magie que sur la politique. Il lui semblait que, cette année, le Ministère voulait faire les choses en grand. Cela n’avait rien d’étonnant. Après leur incapacité à faire face à la menace de Gellert Grindelwald et leurs échecs pour mettre la main sur le mage noir et ses acolytes, le Ministère souhaitait sans doute  redorer son blason et afficher au monde leurs prestigieux invités, et donner l’illusion que tout était sous contrôle.

Il soupçonnait également que cette réception soit un prétexte pour l’inciter à les rejoindre et les aider dans la lutte contre Grindelwald, une chose qu’il avait soigneusement évité jusqu’à présent.

Il irait, puisqu'il le fallait...

* * *

La salle de réception était si immense qu’on n’en voyait pas la fin, éclatante de mille feux par ses nombreuses lumières et décorations de Noël. De nombreuses bougies flottaient au-dessus des invités, tous élégamment vêtus. De longues tables étaient été installées, avec leurs nappes longues et rouges, ses décorations et ses nombreux plats et boissons.

Dumbledore examina la foule des invités et reconnut quelques professeurs de Poudlard, Durmstrand et Ilvermorny, des personnalités du Ministère, du MACUSA et des représentants d’autres gouvernements européens, des Aurors qui veillaient à la sécurité, ainsi que de nombreux inventeurs, scientifiques et artistes.

C’était le soir des représentations et flatteries. Dumbledore souriait, saluait, participait à des conversations mondaines, tout en sachant pertinemment que la raison de sa présence était pour rassurer la population de ses bons liens avec le Ministère en cette période troublée.

Il se promena dans la salle de réception, s’arrêtant au passage pour saluer des connaissances qui s’y trouvaient, lorsqu’il aperçut un visage familier dans la foule. Bien qu’ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés officiellement, Dumbledore avait suffisamment entendu parler de lui pour le reconnaître de loin. Percival Graves, le directeur de la Sécurité Magique et le bras-droit de Séraphina Picquery, présidente du MACUSA. Sa réputation n’était plus à faire, il était l’une des figures les plus importantes du MACUSA et un sorcier aussi puissant qu’efficace qui faisait de lui l’une des figures de proue des Aurors. Son ami, Alastor Maugrey, parlait de lui en de termes élogieux, ce qui certifiait les compétences de Graves, Alastor n’étant pas du genre à complimenter à la légère.

Percival Graves se tenait non loin de l’immense sapin, en pleine discussion avec un autre sorcier ou plutôt, Dumbledore le remarqua, semblant manquer de patience face à son compagnon. Ses sourcils se levèrent e le reconnaissant. Horace Slughorn, l’un de ses collègues et amis et professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Il manqua de rire. Ceci expliquait pourquoi Graves cherchait à fuir la conversation. Si Horace n’était pas un homme désagréable à vivre – avec son esprit brillant, sa bonhomie et son ouverture d’esprit – il était irrésistiblement attiré vers les personnalités célèbres, brillantes ou prometteuse dont il s’attachait à s’assurer leur amitié afin d’alimenter son précieux cercle de connaissances brillantes, et il pouvait se montrer très insistant lorsqu’il tenait à obtenir l’amitié de ceux qui l’intéressait. Il lui semblait donc qu’il avait des vues sur Percival Graves, qu’il aimerait sans doute ajouter à son club.

Dumbledore se surprit à plaindre Percival Graves, convoité par Horace. Il les observa un moment. S’il semblait imperturbable, sa gêne discrète se laissait deviner devant l’insistance du professeur de potions.

Dumbledore décida d’être magnanime.

— Horace mon ami, quelle surprise ! intervint Dumbledore en venant à leur rencontre.

Comme il l’avait escompté, Horace se désintéressa de Graves pour se tourner vers Dumbledore.

— Albus ! le salua-t-il. J’aurais du me douter que tu serais là, comment te portes-tu ?

— À merveille, répondit Dumbledore. Je suis arrivé il y a peu… J’ai fait la connaissance de la magiscientifique Eleanor McBeens, ses travaux sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune sont fascinants.

— Comment, la célèbre Eleanor McBeens ? demanda Horace avec une étincelle de curiosité et d’avidité dans le regard. Par Merlin, il faut que je la rencontre ! Monsieur Graves, ce fut un plaisir, j’espère que nous aurons l’occasion de nous rencontrer de nouveau.

Percival Graves hocha la tête, courtois, bien que Dumbledore devinait qu’il n’était pas prêt de revoir Horace de sitôt.

Horace s’éloigna après avoir salué Dumbledore, et ce dernier espéra qu’Eleanor n’allait pas lui en vouloir de lui avoir envoyé Horace.

Graves se d étendit alors, et se  tourna vers lui.

— J’imagine que je dois vous remercier de m’avoir sauvé, dit Graves.

— Horace n’est pas un mauvais homme, répondit Dumbledore. Mais je sais combien son… enthousiasme… peut-être déconcertant.

— _Enthousiasme_ n’est pas le mot que j’aurais employé, dit Graves avec une grimace. Mais nous sommes dans une réception de noël, ainsi je préfère rester poli.

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillant d’humour.

— Il n’est en effet pas bon de se conduire en Ebenezer Scrooge en cette période de fête.

— J’espère dans ce cas que je ne recevrai pas la visite de trois fantômes, répondit Graves avec un petit sourire.

Dumbledore rit.

— J’oublie mes manières, professeur Albus Dumbledore, se présenta-t-il.

— Je sais, lui répondit Graves en lui serrant la main. Il est difficile d’ignorer qui est Albus Dumbledore. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

— J’espère que vous n’avez entendu que de bonnes choses, dans ce cas, lui répondit malicieusement Dumbledore.

— _D’excellentes_ choses, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Graves avec un sourire. Votre esprit et vos talents en magie ne laissent personne indifférent. On s’étonne même de vous voir enseigner à Poudlard, au lieu d’employer vos talents autrement. N’avez-vous jamais songé à travailler dans la politique ou auprès des Aurors ?

Dumbledore lâcha un sourire poli, mais ce n’était qu’une façade. Il redoutait cette question, il s’y attendait même. Percival Graves n’était pas la première personne à lui poser ce genre de question. Nombreuses furent les personnes à s’étonner de le voir se contenter d’un poste de professeur lorsqu’il était capable de faire bien plus. Intérieurement, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de cet étonnement. Fut une époque où il avait des rêves de gloire et de reconnaissance, des aspirations plus grandes et ambitieuses. Il se souvenait de ses rêves de tour du monde, hésitant entre plusieurs choix de carrière, rêvant de faire la différence et se démarquer. Il se souvenait de sa soif de gloire et de pouvoir, avant la mort d’Ariana, avant cet été dément et tragique de 1899 avec Gellert…

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas leur expliquer la véritable raison de sa peur de se voir confier le pouvoir… la véritable raison de ses réticences à combattre directement Gellert… Il ne pouvait rien leur révéler de ce fameux été où sa vie avait changé.

— Je crains de préférer la réflexion à l’action et… j’ai appris il y a des années qu’il valait mieux ne pas m’occuper du pouvoir, se contenta de répondre Dumbledore.

Graves eut l’air surpris.

— Vraiment ? Avec un esprit comme le vôtre… et l’influence que vous exercez, je suis sûr que le Ministère de la Magie vous ouvrirait ses portes… beaucoup de personnes vous estiment et seraient prêtes à vous suivre.

— Oh non, croyez-moi, je ne ferais pas un bon politicien… J’aime trop Poudlard pour cela, je trouve davantage de contentement dans l’enseignement.

— Ne craignez-vous pas de voir gâchés vos talents ? demanda pourtant Graves.

— Pas du tout, lui assura le professeur. J’ai découvert que ma véritable place était à Poudlard. Si je le pouvais, c’est là que je pourrais vivre toute ma vie et y mourir.

C’était là la vérité pure. De toute sa vie, Dumbledore n’avait jamais su s’attacher à un lieu, pas lorsque sa famille déménageait régulièrement pour préserver Ariana, à l’exception de Poudlard qu’il aimait depuis qu’il y avait posé les pieds la première fois, en tant qu’élève de première année.

— N’avez-vous donc pas envie de prêter main forte au Ministère ? insista pourtant Graves. Nombreux sont ceux qui seraient ravis de vous voir participer à la traque contre Grindelwald.

Dumbledore ne put s’empêcher de grimacer. Gellert était précisément le sujet qu’il préférait éviter, les souvenirs, alors, revenaient le hanter… ainsi que ses regrets… le regret d’avoir perdu sa sœur par sa faute… le regret d’aimer encore celui qui était la menace de toute l’Europe et de l’Amérique.

— Je ne suis qu’un humble professeur… et, vous savez, nous avons tous nos limites.

Graves arqua un sourcil.

— Même vous, professeur ?

— Personne n’est infaillible Monsieur Graves. Ni moi, ni Grindelwald.

Une étrange expression passa alors sur le visage de Graves.

— Espérons-le, dans ce cas ! Puis-je vous offrir une flûte de champagne ?

— Avec plaisir, répondit Dumbledore sur un ton plus léger, soulagé du changement de sujet.

Graves prit deux verres sur une table à proximité, les remplit avant d’en tendre un à Dumbledore. Ce dernier le remercia, et prit alors le temps de scruter l’homme à ses côtés. Un homme d’une rare allure, soulignant sa distinction et son charisme naturels. Des cheveux poivre et sel parfaitement taillés selon la mode, un costume noir trop pièces doté d’une élégante cape aux reflets argentés, montre à gousset accrochée à son revers.

— Vous êtes bien élégant ce soir, lui fit-il remarquer.

— Conférence de presse ce soir, avec l’équipe des Aurors, répondit Graves. Je me dois de bien présenter.

— Allez-vous également faire un discours ce soir face à l’assistance ?

Un soupir de lamentation de sa part, résigné.

— … Malheureusement.

Dumbledore croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sa curiosité titillée.

— Je serais curieux d’y assister.

— Non, vraiment. Vous ne voulez pas.

Dumbledore rit.

— Oui, admit Graves. Je l’admets, je redoute ces obligations sociales où il me faut recouvrir aux flatteries et faire bonne figures.

— Je vous comprends, compatit Dumbledore. J’espère toutefois que notre conversation n’en est pas une.

Les yeux de Graves pétillèrent alors.

— Au contraire professeur Dumbledore. C’est un véritable plaisir, comme l’impression de retrouver un vieil ami.

Il sourit alors, satisfait et énigmatique, comme s’il savait quelque chose que Dumbledore ignorait. Le professeur arqua un sourcil. Décidément, ce Graves était un sorcier bien intriguant… et fascinant.

* * *

Ils passèrent les prochaines heures ensembles, à la surprise et à la satisfaction de Dumbledore. Ils se promenèrent ensemble dans la salle de réception, ses couloirs et ses jardins,  sans jamais cesser de discuter. Dumbledore était enchanté par Graves. Depuis Gellert, jamais Dumbledore n’avait rencontré de personne avec qui il pouvait discuter aussi longtemps sur des sujets tout aussi variés les uns que les autres. Il trouvait fascinant toutes leurs conversations, fussent-elles sur la politique ou des dernières découvertes en terme de magie, ou encore sur des sujets aussi mondains que la dernière recette de la célèbre magi-pâtissière Chelsea Baker ou encore la prochaine pluie d’étoiles filantes. Il lui semblait qu’ils pouvaient discuter pendant des heures. Contrairement à ce qu’on pouvait penser, Graves n’était pas seulement un homme d’action mais un sorcier à l’esprit cultivé et à l’intelligence redoutable, et Dumbledore s’amusait de ses énigmes et de son humour. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été aussi stimulé et même addictif face à la conversation de quelqu’un, quelque chose qu’il pensait ne plus retrouver après Gellert.

Le Ministère de la Magie lui avait lancé un regard approbateur, sans doute satisfait de le voir en compagnie du bras droit du MACUSA, et qu’une telle proximité serait vue comme rassurante pour le monde, mais Dumbledore n’y accorda pas plus d’attention, et se concentra davantage sur son compagnon sans avoir à s’inquiéter du Ministère.

— Je lui ai donc proposé un choix, soit une nuit en cellule avec pour compagnons des lutins de Cornouailles, soit il me donnait la liste des trafiquants de potions.

— Des lutins de Cornouailles ? s’étonna Dumbledore.

— Ils envahissent nos cellules depuis un certain temps, il doit y avoir un nid dans les fondations mais nous n’avons pas été en mesure de le trouver.

Dumbledore lâcha un rire.

— Je vous souhaite bien du courage. Les lutins ne sont pas dangereux mais ils sont bien pénibles à contrôler.

— Ne m’en parlez pas, soupira Graves. Enfin, cela n’a pas empêché mon suspect de refuser de négocier. Il a passé une nuit et une matinée en cellule avant qu’il ne consente à parler.

— Vous êtes cruel, répondit Dumbledore mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire tant il ne doutait pas du caractère insupportables des lutins pouvant être capable de faire craquer n’importe quel sorcier.

— Il n’est même pas resté une journée. Croyez-moi, j’ai été extrêmement magnanime.

Dumbledore rit de nouveau. 

Il observa cet homme au charisme naturel, réservé, au sourire discret, son esprit. Son  cœur se serra.  Il commençait à apprécier sa compagnie plus qu’il ne devrait et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne s’était plus permis d’aventures amoureuses, plus depuis 1899…

Graves remarqua son trouble.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, tout va bien.

Il hocha la tête sans conviction.

— Comme vous voulez.

Ils se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée, loin de l'agitation et de la musique de la salle de fête. L'atmosphère y était plus calme et plus fraîche et cela lui fit du bien. Il se sentait apaisé, loin des regard de la foule.

Percival Graves l'observa avec une intensité qui le surprit, Dumbledore l'observa avec curiosité, se demandant, non pour la première fois de la soirée, ce que son compagnon pouvait bien penser en cet instant (il était bien trop bon Legilimens pour cela).

À sa grande surprise, il se pencha vers lui et Dumbledore pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, il sentit les lèvres de Graves se poser sur les siennes. La sensation de ce baiser l’électrisa, le figea. Cela faisait si longtemps,  _si longtemps_ , qu’il n’avait plus partagé l’étreinte d’un amant, ni échangé de baiser… plus depuis Gellert. Son seul et unique. Son âme sœur, du moins le croyait-il. Avant.

Mais il ne repoussa pas son partenaire, mais ferma les yeux, pour mieux se délecter de la sensation.  Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ce baiser, sans qu’il ne parvienne à mettre la main dessus. Mais le baiser était chaud et doux, et il répondit avec ferveur à se baiser, se perdant dans cette étreinte.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, son cœur battait encore à la chamade.

— Voilà une surprise, souffla Dumbledore.

Graves désigna du regard le plafond, où se trouvait du gui, suspendu.

— Il faut savoir respecter les traditions, répondit-il simplement.

— Est-ce seulement… par tradition ? demanda Dumbledore.

Les yeux de Graves étaient obscurcis par de larges pupilles.

— Non… Vous me plaisez beaucoup, Albus.

Dumbledore resta immobile  sous le poids de la révélation.

— Êtes-vous choqué que je vous dise cela, ou que je vous appelle par votre nom ? souffla Graves.

— Non pas du tout, j’en suis même… flatté.

— Seulement flatté ?

— … Non, pas seulement, avoua-t-il.

I l l’admettait, il avait un faible pour cet homme… mais aussi… 

_ Il voulait oublier… _

Parce que la dernière personne à avoir touché sa peau, à l’avoir embrassé restait Gellert Grindelwald.

Parce que, malgré les années, i l avait l’impression de sentir les lèvres de Gellert sur les siennes et ses mains contre sa peau, comme un fantôme le hantant.

G raves l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, bref et rapide.

— Je dois malheureusement me préparer, pour mon discours, mais j’espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt, Albus…

— Je l’espère aussi, répondit Dumbledore.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la salle de réception puis, après un regard, se séparèrent. Dumbledore résista à l’envie presque irrésistible de toucher ses lèvres, puis il sourit.

Finalement, cette soirée ne fut pas sans intérêt.

Peut-être pouvait-il essayer d’oublier Gellert et aller de l’avant.

Peut-être…


End file.
